Red Alert 3 patch 1.05
Patch 1.05 for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 was released in December 2008. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it. Changes This patch for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 fixes several exploits and bugs, improves balance, provides assorted user interface enhancements, and more. Balance changes * During Skirmish and Multiplayer games, Engineers will now take several seconds to successfully capture a structure. During this time the Engineer will be vulnerable to attack. * Reduced the power requirement for the Empire of the Rising Sun Refinery from 55 to 50. * Reduced the cost of the Allied Harvester from 1400 to 1000. * The Allied Refinery's sell price has been increased from 300 to 500. * The Vindicator should now do 50% less damage versus Empire of the Rising Sun Cores. * The Mecha Tengu's anti-air weapon damage has been increased from 15 to 23. * The Vindicator and Century Bomber will now properly receive the additional ammo if grounded when Advanced aeronautics is purchased. * Units in aggressive stance will now auto-acquire enemy Tank Busters in their spider holes. * Fixed an exploit where players could get two infantry units out of a Power Plant when selling it. * Construction Yards will now spawn an Engineer when destroyed. * Construction Yards will now spawn an Engineer when sold on the water. * Akula Subs will now be much easier to target as they surface to fire. * The Soviet Ore Collector now has a proper cool down time on its secondary ability. * The Soviet Super reactor will now damage aircraft when destroyed * Fixed a bug where the Hammer tank was not receiving a damage increase on its Leech Beam after attaining veterancy. * The King Oni will now perform a melee attack when attacking enemies nearby, which will also cause meta-damage to infantry. * Fixed a bug where Hospitals were not healing infantry units garrisoned inside vehicles. * The Shogun will now properly fire all of its laser cannons when automatically attacking structures in aggressive stance. * The Hammer Tank will now receive health when using its Leech Beam against an enemy that has Point Defense Drones. * Fixed an exploit where players could get the Sky-wing to land on dry land. * The map reveal from Observation Posts is no longer obstructed by various terrain heights. * Engineers targeted with Cash Bounty will no longer provide funds when the engineer captures a structure. * The Apocalypse Tank can now properly change targets when using its Magnetic Harpoon ability. * Fixed an exploit where the Javelin Soldier could remain fully locked onto their target even after moving. * Fixed a bug where the Terror Drone would maintain its Stasis Ray even though it switched to Dismantler Claws. * Fixed an exploit where players could create more than 4 docking aircraft per airfield or airbase. * Fixed an exploit where players could change faction right before the game countdown finished. * Fixed an exploit where players could disconnect from games and still gain benefits to their record. * In 2v2 team games, team mates will always start next to each other. * Fixed exploits where the starting game countdown wouldn't stop if a player changed game parameters in the final second. User interface enhancements * Added several Co-op lobbies to the lobby list. * Added the ability to see a player's stats in the online lobbies. By hovering over a player's name, this will display a summary of that player's wins, losses, and rank. * Vertical sliders in the menus can now be scrolled using the mouse wheel. * Added the Broadcast option under the Rules Tab for Custom online matches. * When players change map size in the game setup screen, the appropriate number of slots will be opened. * The custom match lobby list will now display icons for Clan, VOIP, Custom Map, and Passworded games in the Status column. * Added the proper Observer panel when observing online matches. * Added the ability to Whisper to players in different lobbies. * Players can now see Whispers while in the Game Setup screen of an online match. * The host of a Co-op campaign match will now receive a notification when they send an invite to other players. * When editing hotkeys or VOIP settings, they will now only be changed for the current active profile. * The player will no longer be kicked back to the main menu after entering an incorrect password for an online game. * At least two extra mouse buttons can now be assigned to commands in the Custom Hotkeys screen. * Added a visual indicator in-game to display whether a player is using Team or Global VOIP chat. * Players will now receive a message that the lobby is full when attempting to join a full lobby. * Added a refresh button onto the custom match lobby screen. * Added more details into the invite request a player has received. Bug fixes * Fixed a bug where Burst Drones were not inflicting damage when activating their secondary ability before attaching to a vehicle. * Fixed a bug where the progress bar for structures was not displaying when their production was paused. * Fixed a bug where the Terror Drones were receiving a garrison cursor when hovering over civilian buildings in the shroud. * If the Stingray uses its secondary ability on water and then moves onto land, the ability button will now properly display the cooldown time. * Fixed a bug where corrupted graphics would display when issuing Planning Mode commands extremely close to the selected unit. * Fixed a bug where Spies would retain the Tesla effect after using Bribe while disguised as a Tesla Trooper. * The Mission Menu map will now properly display bridges. * The Riptide ACV will now properly fire its torpedoes when force firing in the water. * A Terror Drone will now properly grey out the unpack command of an enemy unit affected by the Stasis Ray. * Fixed a bug where units would potentially warp when being disengaged from an enemy Apocalypse Tank's magnetic harpoon. * A Reverse Move command will no longer be cancelled when a non-movement secondary ability is toggled midway through the move command. * Fixed a bug where the King Oni wouldn't do any damage with its Bull Rush if used before reaching its build waypoint. * Empire of the Rising Sun vehicles can no longer transform through bridges. * Fixed a bug where Empire of the Rising Sun cores were not unpacking if the player saved a game while the core was moving to its destination. * Fixed a bug where hosting or joining a multiplayer match was causing your VOIP settings to default to Voice-Activated. * Fixed a bug where VOIP settings were being set back to default after finishing a game. * Torpedoes will no longer follow amphibious units onto land. * Fixed a bug where the Twinblade would sometimes go underground when attempting to pick up passengers. * Fixed a bug where the Terror Drone would sometimes have difficulty garrisoning inside a Twinblade. * Fixed stability issues with joining, leaving, and re-joining network games. * The research of Heightened and Max Clearance can now be continued after being paused. * Twinblades will no longer be damaged when picking up a vehicle infected with a Terror Drone. * Fixed an issue where aircraft would go underground when landing at their airfield or airbase. * The Apocalypse Tank will now display its grinder effects on Medium and lower LOD * Fixed a bug where your Co-commander's MCV would sometimes fail to unpack after destroying the Tesla Coils in mission Allied 03. * Fixed a desync for when an observer toggled between players in an online match. Other changes * Added DRM Deauthorization into both the launcher and Options menu in-game. Clicking the "Deauthorize" button will deauthorize the computer from playing Red Alert 3, allowing players to run the game on a different computer. Restarting the game on the original computer will reauthorize Red Alert 3 on that machine. * Added status pips for units being healed by Hospitals. * The Bullfrog can now target an area for passengers to be ejected even if that area is currently out of range. * After the Free Trade power is purchased, additional numbers will now display from refineries indicating the power's benefit. * Infantry will now play a meta-impact animation when hit with V4 rockets. * Tanya will now receive a C4 cursor when hovering over enemyvehicles and ships. * The Chrono Rift/Chasm/Fissure powers have had their portraits updated to better reflect the functionality of the powers. * Commando units will no longer receive a garrison cursor when hovering over Ore Nodes and tech structures under the fog-of-war. * Chrono Rifted units can now be selected by control group number after warping back in. * Valid structures will now receive a rally point mouse cursor when hovering over bridges. * Conscripts, Peacekeepers, and Imperial Warriors will now receive a counter-garrison cursor when hovering over valid civilian structure targets. * The Yari Mini-Sub will now reliably hit Yuriko with its secondary kamikaze ability. * Added Ammo Pips for respective units into their portrait. * Units with the disguise ability will now display a unique disguise cursor when hovering over valid disguise targets. * Burst Drones that are attached to units will now show up on the mini-map. * Vehicles that have been pilot sniped can now be crushed appropriately. * Added a sound effect for placing camera bookmarks. * Added a sound effect for the game countdown timer * Added Victory/Defeat music to the end of a multiplayer match. * Improvements to how stats are tabulated in the post-game summary. * Improved the overall AI management of Harvesters. * Improved the push-to-talk functionality of VOIP while playing a Co-op campaign mission. * Power Plants will now turn dark when infiltrated by an enemy unit. * The Athena Cannon will now receive unique firing FX when it achieves Heroic veterancy. * The Dolphin will now receive unique firing FX when it achieves Heroic veterancy. * The Striker VX will now receive unique firing FX when it achieves Heroic Veterancy. * The Sky-wing will receive unique firing effects when it achieves Heroic Veterancy. * The wrench repair icon will now display on structures that are being repaired by your co-commander. * Infantry units will now correctly evacuate from a transport vehicle that has been pilot sniped by Natasha. * Replays will now provide users with a Telestrator. * Added descriptive text for the "Destroy the Generators" bonus objective in campaign mission Allied 05. * Added an extra health bar to the Athena Cannon to indicate the strength of its shield and/or point defense drones. * The first unit selected for Chrono Swap will now have an icon denoting its selection. * Infantry units will now fall to the ground when killed while parachuting. * Expanded the variety of animations for Yuriko Omega. * Added several people to the game's credits. * Fixed various typos and made certain dialog messages more clear. * Various other bug fixes. Download mirrors * Patches-Scrolls.com (all languages) Category:Red Alert 3 official patches